


oh god.

by imissyou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anorexia, Anorexic Peter Parker, Character Death, Eating Disorders, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Suicide, anorexic Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissyou/pseuds/imissyou
Summary: oh god.what is happening? what is happening to me? my suit doesnt fit.tell me. tell me now.help me. help me now.those people need help and i cant help them because of my suit. so help me. please...no response.





	oh god.

_D A Y 1_

_oh god._

 

_what is happening? what is happening to me? my suit doesnt fit._

 

_tell me. tell me now._

_help me. help me now._

 

_those people need help and i cant help them because of my suit. so help me. please..._

 

_no response._

 

_D A Y 7_

_it wasnt the suits fault._

 

_aunt may said ive gotten bigger at breakfast this morning._

 

_im fat. so fat. why am i crying. oh no. i cant cry. big boys cant cry._

 

_wait. but im giant. is there a difference between giant and big?_

 

_yes. there is. and it’s my fault im giant. so that means ill be looked down upon more if i cry in front of the avengers, right? the obese boy crying fat tears but not willing to do anything about it..._

 

_then i guess ill just have to do something about it, huh. diet. ill start a diet. yeah._

 

_because this is my fault._

 

_D A Y 3 0_

_this. this number. i need more._

 

_weighing myself has become addicting. i feel proud as ive lost 15 pounds in 3 weeks._

 

_i allow myself a moment to think im doing well at losing weight. im almost able to fit into my suit again at 130 pounds..._

 

_but wait. im still fat. still cant fit into my suit._

_still letting down the people of queens._

 

_the number on the scale no longer makes me feel proud._

 

_i need more._

 

_D A Y 9 0_

_i made a mental note a while back that i could fit into my suit at 115 pounds._

_but now it’s loose._

_but im still fat. im a whole 100 pounds._

_so why is it loose?_

 

_ive been eating a whole 300 calories everyday._

_so why is it loose?_

 

_i dont know. but the avengers said theyre worried about me and gave me a look..._

 

_ill just have to ask mr stark what to do about the suit._

 

_D A Y 3 6 5_

_oh no. oh no._

_no no no no no no._

 

_the avengers are mad at me. they said they arent mad at me._

_but then why are they yelling?_

 

_aunt may is here too. shes crying and asking me why im trying to kill myself._

_but im not trying to kill myself. im just trying to not be fat._

 

_maybe i should kill myself. then theyll stop yelling at me._

 

_D A Y ?_

_i did it._

_i killed myself._

 

_i dont know what happened on earth after that._

 

_only people in heaven have that privilege._

 

_oh god._

_tell me. help me._

 

_no response._


End file.
